


2015 Tiny Treats III

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Stuffers 2014 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, Intimacy, M/M, Microfic, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of microfics, looking at three Generation One pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 round of Fandom Stocking over on Dreamwidth.

1\. Optimus/Starscream  
Optimus Prime treasured the rare moments when his mate found a way to actually get along with the rest of the science team long enough to make real progress on their joint projects. He encouraged continued compromises with very thorough wing polishes and long nights--and sometimes days--on his back in their berth.

 

2\. Megatron/Optimus  
Even as he arched up under the Prime's touch, Megatron knew this was only a brief interlude in their war. His Decepticons were set on the path of destruction and nothing so "weak" as love would curb them now.

 

3\. Starscream/Soundwave  
Soundwave rarely spoke when they made love, but afterward he would croon softly to Starscream in beautiful tones that only the Seeker was allowed to hear.


End file.
